Freedom Fighters
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: Characters from Voogie Angel, Megumi Paradise, and Ranma 12, among others, fight against a sadistic tyrant...


They are harem girls. Once devoted slaves to the Overmaster, now they have seen the light and are prepared to battle for it! The Universal Guardian presents the latest in the saga of The Freedom Fighters!  
  
Freedom Fighters: Submission  
By the Universal Guardian.  
  
"Dear diary...or should I say war journal, Somebody wasn't kidding when they said war was hell. I have to admit, it's no joke! Our battle against our former master is at a stalemate. We thought escaping was the hard part, but it's really staying escaped that is the problem. Already, we've managed to defeat the army of boomers sent our way by that tyrant. Why do he pursuit us? He has enough girls for his harem...why the eight of us? For some reason, I feel this is some joke, as if the master let us escape, to enjoy us suffering to evade his attacks. But I won't let him win! I'll lead this band of harem girls to victory! I'll-"  
  
"Voogie!" a shout reached the redhead's ears. Slightly annoyed, she dropped her pen, and set a bookmark in her diary before jumping up from her makeshift bed and emerging from the tent. The shout had come from Shiori, one of her life-long friends, and another warrior against the master.  
  
"Quick, Voogie!" Shiori cried, brushing back a silver hair. "Rebecca and Juliana are fighting again! You have to break it up before-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Voogie muttered, knowing what she would say. "So where's the big brain? Why isn't she trying to enforce her leadership skills?"  
  
"You mean Ms. Stingray?" Shiori asked. "She's busy working on Nuku Nuku! She won't help!"  
  
Suddenly, an explosion went off a few feet from where they stood. Voogie and Shiori exchanged glances. "Ok. I think we better go, quickly!" Voogie screeched, charging off with the silver-haired girl following behind.  
  
*************Meanwhile**************  
  
Castle Overmaster 9:00 a. m.  
  
He awoke from his slumber, refreshed and anxious to get the morning started. Rising out of his bed, he gestured towards the two servant girls who stood guard at the door to his room. They came quickly, for they did not want to upset the master, or Boss, as he liked to be called so early in the day.  
  
Carefully, they pulled off his nightclothes, and replaced them with his trademark blue suit and his armor pieces. Then, they brushed his long hair. However, the blue-haired servant, Umi, accidentally brushed a little to hard, causing the Overmaster to give her a steely gaze.  
  
"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry, Master!!" she declared, jumping up and bowing her head shamefully. Quietly, the Overmaster lifted her face to his eye level and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's Boss, my little pet." He said softly. "And don't worry, I'll live."  
  
"Boss, do you want me to shine up your gauntlet pieces?" Ukyo, the other servant, asked.  
  
"No thanks." The Master answered. "Even though one of your famous Teriyaki pies would work wonders for me."  
  
"Breakfast!!" a voice sang from outside the door. The Overmaster's famous kitchen harem girl, Kasumi Tendo entered the room carrying a plate heaped with delicious waffles and golden eggs. The slave-owner (he prefers the term harem collector) licked his lips in barely contained anticipation. After all, Kasumi was one of the best cooks around.  
  
Of course, she wore the same "uniform" as all the rest of the girls: A sparkling bikini top, a very short loincloth skirt, a pair of gold bracelets and anklets with the letters O and M (to show they belonged to him) and a pair of high heeled golden sandals.  
  
"I've brought you your favorite, master!" Kasumi grinned, displaying her wares. "Would you like me to feed it to you?" Her smile turned into a frown after seeing the expression on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You called me master." The lord said, pouting. "I'm your Boss."  
  
"Sorry!" the harem cook replied. "Here, I'll make it up to you." Picking up the spoon, and scooping up some eggs, she held it to his mouth. "Come on, eat up...." She cooed in a sugary voice.  
  
"Master!!" another female voice shouted as Fuu, Shizuka, and Kiyone entered the bedroom. These girls wore the same "uniform", but with the distinction in silver bracelets and silver sandals. These colors belonged to the Overmaster's Elite Guard, charged with protection of the castle (and the other harem girls). Fuu, on the other hand, was the harem lord's schedule keeper. She wore the uniform colors of light green, with gold bracelets and anklets, and matching green sandals.  
  
In deep respect for their lord, the trio bowed. However, when they rose, they were met with a particularly angry snarl from him.  
  
"My lord. What troubles you?" Shizuka asked, concerned.  
  
"WILL YOU GIRLS PLEASE STOP CALLING ME MASTER!!" Overmaster yelled at the top of his lungs. "The next slave who utters that word will be sent to the tickling chamber!"  
  
All the harem girls shrunk back in horror. Even usually calm Kasumi dropped the spoon she was holding. The tickling chamber?! Oh, what a horrible punishment to partake in!  
  
"WE'RE SO SORRY!!" the girls cried in unison, before giving their master a massive group hug.  
  
"Please...not so tight, not so tight!" the lord cried out, before he was swallowed by the bodies of his devoted ladies.  
  
*************Meanwhile**************  
  
"A gun can whip a sword any day!!" the raven-haired Rebecca declared, swinging her large cannon at her target. The other girl dodged with expert grace, and leaped high into the air, her sword glistening in the sunlight. However, self-consciousness had caught up with her senses, as she realized she still had on the harem girl "uniform". Which meant her panties were seeing a lot more sunshine than usual.  
  
Instinctively, she reached to tug the skirt down, temporarily forgetting about the armed combatant below. Rebecca seized the opportunity, and fired the massive gun. A beam of powerful energy radiated from the weapon, slicing through the air towards the airborne lady.  
  
However, the girl was ready. Forgetting about the skirt, she took her sword in both hands, and with one stroke, bounced the energy beam away from her. Rebecca could watch only in amusement as the energy beam connected a few feet away, erupting in a blast of rocks and dirt.  
  
The girl was suspended in the air for a mere second, a smile broadening on her face. Then, with sword over her head, she hurtled towards her opponent. This was a beautiful scene, with one warrior exchanging battle-lustful glances with the other.  
  
"HOLD IT!!" a cry interrupted from nowhere, startling the two out of their fight. The sword girl landed, barley able to control her balance. Grinning, she sheathed her sword and turned to Rebecca, with an outstretched hand.  
  
"Great workout." She said. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Juliana." Rebecca returned the smile. "Just hope we can crush the Overmaster easily."  
  
"We will." Juliana nodded. "Have to go check on Stasia now. But, we're on for later, right?"  
  
"Check."  
  
With a small wave, the goddess walked off towards the camp, leaving the trio alone. Voogie turned to Shiori, her eyes blazing with fire. "I thought they were killing each other?"  
  
"W-well, it looked that way." the silver-haired girl replied.  
  
"We weren't fighting." Rebecca told them, shouldering her massive cannon. "This is what I call training!"  
  
"Oh, sure." Voogie said sarcastically. "Destroying half of the forest, not to mention risk revealing to the master our camp. Oh, real training indeed."  
  
"Stuff it, Voogie!" Rebecca snapped. "This isn't some game! This is real! We have to be ready to take on the master, anytime and anyplace! You think I care if he comes? I rather die, then be one of his harem girls again!"  
  
"Look, 'Becca! You can do all the training you want, but it still won't be enough against him!" Voogie argued. "We have to tread lightly here. Remember, he broke you once...and he can do it again."  
  
"She's right."  
  
The three whirled around to find Sylia Stingray and the robot girl Nuku Nuku standing behind them. Both, as all the rest of the girls, were still clad in their harem clothes. Sylia's colors were light and dark purple, while Nuku's were pink to match her hair.  
  
"So, our 'leader' has finally emerged from her lab." Voogie replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Quit it, Voogie." Shiori reprimanded her.  
  
"It's alright." Sylia told her. "Which is why I've come here. I am handing over leadership to you, Voogie. You seemed to be more...qualified than I. So, now you're leader of this group of...freedom fighters."  
  
"Alright!" Voogie cheered for a moment before regaining her composure. "I mean, alright. I guess as my first official act as commander is to call a meeting."  
  
"For what?" Rebecca and Shiori said in unison.  
  
Voogie smiled for a second. "For Operation: Emancipation. We're going to beat the Overmaster at his own game."  
  
*************Meanwhile**************  
  
"Boring." The Overmaster said.  
  
"12:00-Your afternoon training session with Makoto Kino, Akane Tendo, and Shampoo-"  
  
"I don't know...I mean they're good girls and all, but they tend to get real rough with ya, if you know what I mean. Of course, that isn't much trouble for me."  
  
"Ok, sir." Fuu replied, taking a pen and scratching the task off of the list. The two were taking a stroll through the Overmaster's castle, and Fuu was reciting the daily schedule for the lord. Everywhere they passed, harem girls were either going about their duties, or enjoying themselves.  
  
Fuu continued reciting. "1:00-check-up on Washu."  
  
"That's on there?" Overmaster asked, snatching the list for her and double-checking it. Sure enough, it was on the list.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed to himself. If it was one thing he hated more than anything, it was that. Oh, and those rogue harem girls.  
  
"Ok." He said aloud, swallowing. Washu gave him the creeps. "After that?"  
  
Fuu adjusted her glasses. "Well, after that...2:00-A massage by Ms. Megumi Takani and Ms. Kyoko."  
  
"That's on there, too?" Once again, the lord checked this list. This time, however, a smile was on his face.  
  
"Lucky!!" he cheered. "Just the thing I need after Washu!"  
  
They were now passing the swimming pool section of the massive palace, where the girls were diving in the pool. The Overmaster could make out the forms of Mai Shiranui, and Naga the White Serpent, in very tight swimsuits. The sight of the water dripping from their well-endowed bodies caused the lord's mouth to drop.  
  
"HOLD MY CAPE AND STOP THE PRESSES!!" he yelled, starting the charge into the pool, only to be stopped by Fuu's palm.  
  
"Your meeting with them is at 10:00, sir." She reported. "Do you think you can wait that long?"  
  
"NOIDONTTHINKICANILLCHANGETHESCHEDULE!"  
  
"But master, you said don't ever change the schedule, even for an early dip in the pool!"  
  
The Overmaster regained his composure. "You're right." He agreed. "As usual. Carry on."  
  
The two walked from the pool area back into the large hall. The harem cat girl, Felicia, gently nudged her master, earning a small kiss on the cheek. Giggling playfully, she disappeared down the hallway.  
  
The two entered the throne room, where the lord promptly sat down on his throne, with Fuu taking her place at his side. He gleefully rubbed his gloved hands together. This was his favorite time of the day.  
  
"Elite Harem Guard, bring in the girls!" he commanded. It was submission time.  
  
*************Meanwhile**************  
  
"Girls! Quiet down!" Voogie cried, trying to gather the attention of the 20-odd women gathered under the tent for her quick meeting. All were escapees from the Overmaster. All were eager to fully escape his clutches. But, all weren't on agreement about what to do. Or, who was the leader of the group for the matter.  
  
"Please, everyone!" Stashia said, trying to quell the noise level of the group. Her attempt succeeded, as everyone quieted down and all eyes focused on the redheaded Voogie.  
  
"Okay..." Voogie trailed off, trying to find the right way to begin. She wasn't much of a public speaker, even though she always rattled off great inspirational speeches for her team, the Angels. Glancing out at the sea of faces, she knew once again that those same inspirational speeches were needed here.  
  
"Girls." She began. "We are gathered here for one purpose...and one purpose only. It was because of some armored-clad pervert, who could not have just one woman. No! He had to be greedy. So, he snatched us from our worlds. He clad us in these harem outfits, and high heels that hurt like hell. And for what? His own personal entertainment! How dare he? Well, I'm not taking it anymore! I'm going to stop Overmaster from enslaving even more girls and escape from here...wherever here is..."  
  
"How will you pull this off, Angel?" Someone said from the back. Everyone's attention turned to the back, where a blonde stepped out from behind the others. She was clad in a similar uniform as the others, but was made of black leather. Her skirt was a tad-bit shorter, and instead of high heel sandals, she wore black stiletto heels. She played with a whip in her hand, which she cracked as she walked up to the stage.  
  
"Face it, Voogie." The blonde said coldly. "You don't really have the spirit of war-"  
  
"Kiss off, Sophita!!" Rebecca shouted, ready to pounce on the dominatrix. However, Nuku Nuku and Cacao held her back.  
  
"Don't do this, Sophita." Voogie said warningly, stepping down from the stage. "Just hear me out. I think I have the perfect plan-"  
  
"So what isn't better than just going back?" Sophita finished. "The Overmaster loved everyone of us. He treated us equally. Why turn around and stab him in the back? Hasn't he taken care of us? Provided our needs? Sure, we were mere playthings for his every whim...but so what? I loved to serve my lord."  
  
"Are you mental?" Minako Aino spoke up. "We're not playthings for his every whim...we're women!"  
  
"Agreed!" Sylia smiled.  
  
Voogie grinned widely. "If you're so in love with him, you can go back. As for the rest of us, we have a war to win!"  
  
Cheers and applause ranged throughout the tent. Sophita, knowing she was defeated, angrily stomped out of the area. Voogie held up her hands, once again silencing the group.  
  
"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted..." she said. "I can begin with the plan. My Operation: Emancipation is simple. It involves-"  
  
"Help..." a breathless voice reached her ears. Resisting the urge to screech for being interrupted again, Voogie glanced at the entrance of the tent, and gasped.  
  
A blue-haired young woman stumbled through the entrance. Her hair and matching blue harem uniform was filthy. She took one look at everyone, and suddenly collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" Shiori replied, rushing up to the unconscious form. "Umi!" Gently, she placed Umi's head on her lap, and stroked it. Umi's eyes fluttered open once, and she said something so softly that no one other than Shiori could hear it. Then, her eyes rolled, and she fainted.  
  
"What was it?" Juliana asked, sword in hand. "What did she say?"  
  
Silver-haired Shiori glanced up, horror etched on her features. "She said...Sexdolls."  
  
*************Meanwhile**************  
  
"Bring them before me!"  
  
The throne room doors opened, and six women march into the room. They were not in chains (he wasn't into that sort of thing), but each girl had their head bowed, silently grieving for their individual fate. Fuu stepped from her post, and immediately walked up to the newcomers. She had seen this all before, so she knew what would happen.  
  
She pointed to the first woman, who possessed teal locks and an elegant demeanor. "This maiden's name is Michiru Kaioh." She reported. "In her world, she is a defender of mankind and manipulator of the ocean."  
  
"Ummm." The Overmaster scratched his chin thoughtfully. "A beauty, if any. And a manipulator of the ocean. I'm impressed."  
  
"But, there is something you should know..." Fuu said.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!" a cry came from above. Twin blades of golden energy flew towards the lord. However, he wasn't afraid.  
  
"Ryoko." He said simply. A giant force field materialized around the throne, causing the attack to ricochet and explode into one of the walls. After a while, the field vanished, and a spiky-haired girl appeared, floating beside the Overmaster.  
  
A sandy-blond girl landed in front of the throne, her sword drawn for action. But, a mere gesture from the lord, and Ryoko caused the sword to drop to the ground...followed by the girl.  
  
"Is this the something I needed to know?" The Overmaster asked.  
  
Fuu nodded. "This is her lover, boss. Her name is Haruka Tenou"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"H-Her lover." Fuu repeated. "I know it's weird, but...well I guess life is full of surprises."  
  
"Repeat that one more time."  
  
"Her lover. L-O-V-E-R."  
  
"Oh. In that case...give them the Metallic Silver Special uniforms."  
  
Fuu gasped. "But that's only reserved for-"  
  
"I know, I know." The Overmaster waved his hand. "Can you squeeze a thirty-minute window in the meantime in between 7:00 and 8:00? I would like to have a little private time with these two. Next."  
  
Kiyone led the duo out the room, while Fuu pointed to the next person, a dark-skinned woman with peculiar markings on her face, and even more peculiar clothing. The woman smiled and waved at the lord, who waved back.  
  
"This is Urd, a Goddess from an alternate dimension. She can perform spells, use televisions as transportation, shift dimensions-"  
  
"And I bet she slices and dices as well." The Overmaster finished. "But, is she a good little harem goddess?"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
